KING OF MY HEART
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Yesung minta putus. Kyuhyun kelabakan dan memutuskan untuk konsultasi pada Ryeowook. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melewati berbagai rintangan dan perjuangan agar bisa meraih kembali hati Yesung. Cerita yang berakhir manis dan tragis(?)/KyuSung/GaJe/UTS besoook!(?)/RnR Please?


UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

King Of My Heart

* * *

RATED: T+ (Ucchan sendiri bingung!/plak)

* * *

PAIR: KyuSung – YeKyu(Kyuppa: NO WAY!)

* * *

Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?), Humor garing

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: OOC, YAOI/BL(Boys!Love), romancenya aneh, humor garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic birthday

* * *

DLDR!

:::

GAJENESS OVERLOAD!

* * *

 **KYUHYUN'S POV**

* * *

"Putus?" aku mengernyit saat Yesung hyung tahu-tahu meminta putus. "Kenapa?"

Yesung hyung menunduk, terlihat gugup. "Nan molla… hanya rasanya lebih baik kita putus untuk sekarang."

"Sekarang? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Hum… k-kurasa kita harus putus untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik." Yesung hyung memainkan jarinya. Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. A-annyeong!" Yesung hyung berlari meninggalkanku yang hanya mampu membatu.

Aku mengacak suraiku frustasi. Apalagi salahku hingga Yesung hyung meminta putus? Hh… padahal besok kami harus konser… ani, aku harus professional! Tapi aku sulit menyembunyikan perasaanku dikala sedih begini…

Drrt

Drrt

Ponsel diatas nakas kamar hotelku berbunyi. Aku memang sedang berada disebuah hotel di Jepang. Besok kami akan melaksanakan konser Fukuoka KRY. Aku meraih ponselku dan melihat layar ponselku. Dari Heechul. aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa hyung…?" tanyaku lesu.

" _Kenapa suaramu, magnae?! Loyo sekali! Padahal besok KRY konser kan?!"_

Aku refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku. Heechul itu benar-benar hobi berteriak. Aku menghela napas. "Ani… aku ada masalah, hyung…" jawabku lirih.

" _Masalah apa? Berat badan?"_

"BUKAN!" bentakku emosi. Aku memang sensitif mengenai berat badan. Aku tidak gendut! Hanya sedikit gemuk! "Yesung hyung memutuskanku!" aduku setengah merajuk.

Heechul diam sejenak, namun ia kembali bersuara. _"Jinjja? Gyahahah! Aku sudah tahu rabid dog akan memutuskanmu! Maksudku, lihat saja perutmu itu! Gyahahah!"_

"HYUUNG!" marahku tidak terima. Nelangsa juga diketawain si raja iblis itu. "Aku serius! Yesung hyung memutuskanku!"

" _Aku juga serius! Kau ini sudah seperti orang yang hamil 9 bulan! Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana perut mana dispenser! Makanya diet dong!"_

Heechul hyung tetap dengan lidah tajamnya. Menyebalkan. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" kesalku dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku perlu bantuan seseorang… seseorang yang dewasa, tidak akan menertawakan perutku, dan serius menanggapi masalahku.

Yah… siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk hyung? Aku meneleponnya. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai bebek pemalas itu mengangkat teleponku.

" _Hmm… yeoboseo, Kyu ah… ada apa…?"_

Ketahuan sekali dia baru bangun tidur. "Hyung! Kau harus menolongku! Yesung hyung memutuskanku!"

" _Humm… kenapa dia memutuskanmu…?"_

Aku mengacak suraiku frustasi. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Tolong bantu aku, hyung! Bicaralah padanya!" pintaku putus asa.

" _Uhuhhhh… molla… kalian benar-benar masih kecil semua… hahahahah…"_

Sepertinya Leeteuk hyung belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

" _Ck, nan molla. Hubungi saja Donghae. Dia jago kalo urusan beginian. Daah~…"_

KLIK

Sudut siku-siku nampak dikepalaku. Dasar bebek menyebalkan! Catat, menghubungi Leeteuk hyung yang baru bangun adalah ide yang buruk. Well, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku menelepon Donghae, menuruti perintah Leeteuk hyung.

" _Yeoboseo, Kyu? Ada apa?"_

"Donghae ah! kau harus membantuku!" pintaku frustasi.

" _Magnae tidak sopan! Panggil aku hyung! Dan apa yang bisa kubantu memangnya?"_

"Yesung hyung memutuskanku!" aduku entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya –tetap dengan suara melasku.

" _MWO?! YESUNG HYUNG MEMUTUSKANMU KARENA MENGIRA SUDAH MENGHAMILIMU, DAN TAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?!"_

TIT

Aku mematikan ponselku. Menelepon Donghae ternyata memang salah. Bocah itu tidak akan bisa diajak serius. Aku bingung kenapa Eunhyuk hyung betah dengannya. Cinta memang buta.

Ah, ngapain juga aku mengurusi couple itu? Ini coupleku sendiri dalam masalah besar…T^T

Oh Tuhan… kenapa kau menghukumku sekejam ini…? Meski julukanku evil dan sudah sangat banyak melakukan dosa pada hyungdeul dan para fansku… tapi tetap saja… kenapa kau mengambil malaikatmu dari sisiku…?

Aku mulai ngelantur. Hiks hiks… ya sudah, aku konsultasi pada Ryeowook saja. pilihan terakhir. Aku kembali menyalakan ponselku dan menghubungi Ryeowook. Dia memang ada job diKorea, jadi akan menyusul kami nanti malam.

" _Yeoboseo, Kyukyuu? Ada apaaa?"_ suara cemprengnya langsung berkumandang. Aku menjauhkan sedikit ponselku dari telinga.

"Aku mau berkonsultasi, Ryeonggu!" jawabku.

" _Tumben setan sepertimu mau konsultasi!"_ kampret. _"Konsultasi apa memangnya?"_

"Ini tentang Yesung hyung…" kataku dengan suara semelas mungkin. "Dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan jelas… padahal aku sangat mencintainya… aku juga tidak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya! Jadi kenapa dia bisa setega itu padaku? KENAPA?!" semburku.

" _Huhm, kasian sekali hidupmu, Kyukyu~!"_ Aku mendengarnya cekikikan. Sialan. _"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu!"_

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar. "J-jeongmal?" tanyaku antusias.

" _Ne~! kau harus romantis, Kyukyu~!"_ suara Ryeowook mendadak jadi genit. _"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya sambil berlutut layaknya pangeran~! Lalu membelikannya bunga~! Merayunya, mengatakan betapa cantik dia hari ini~! Dan-"_

TIT

Aku memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Kalau aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi, aku akan memintanya untuk bekerja di Disney saja kalau pensiun dari Super Junior nanti. Benar-benar keromantisan yang tidak berguna!

Hm… mungkin sebaiknya aku menemui Yesung hyung dan membicarakannya baik-baik. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar hotel Yesung hyung.

Dalam perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan Yesung hyung yang terlihat terburu-buru. "Ah, hyung! Tunggu!" aku berusaha menahannya. Tapi dia menepis tanganku lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

… Sepertinya masalah kali ini memang gawat.

Aku mengacak suraiku frustasi. Semarah apapun Yesung hyung padaku, dia tidak pernah cuek padaku! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendengar saran Ryeowook, namja itu 'kan memang sangat dekat dengan Yesung hyung.

Aku kembali meneleponnya.

" _Mwo, Kyukyu? Berani sekali kau menutup telepon disaat aku masih bicara!"_ marah Ryeowook.

"Ya ya, maafkan aku Ryeonggu!" sahutku tak niat. "Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu! Bagaimana caranya agar Yesung hyung mau kembali lagi padaku?"

Jeda sejenak, namun suara cempreng Ryeowook kembali terdengar. _"Lakukan seperti yang kukatakan tadi! Belilah boneka, bunga, dan cokelat untuk Yesungie hyung!"_ perintahnya. _"Lalu minta maaflah dengan benar!"_

Aku merengut. "Tidak adakah cara yang lebih mudah, Ryeonggu? Masa aku harus keluar hotel? Cuaca sedang dingin dan-"

" _Jangan manja! Cepat lakukan!"_ aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Pecinta jerapah itu memang galak kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Yesung hyung. Hmph.

"Baiklaaah… aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Aku mematikan ponsel tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook. Aku berlari kekamar hotelku untuk berganti pakaian. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melakukannya…

:

:

Pemberhentian pertamaku adalah toko bunga. Aku memandangi bunga-bunga yang berjejeran dengan bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bunga mana yang cocok untuk Yesungie hyung.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" penjaga toko menghampiriku dengan senyum ramahnya.

Aku tersentak kaget, lalu memperbaiki posisi maskerku, bisa gawat kalau ada ELF yang mengetahui identitasku. Tanpa bodyguard, aku akan jadi bebek panggang. Ah, seharusnya itu ditujukan untuk Teukie hyung.

"N-ne, aku ingin membeli bunga untuk kekasihku." Jawabku dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

Penjaga toko itu mengangguk, lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar. DAN AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!

'Bagaimana ini?!' batinku panik. Ah! Sungmin hyung! Aish! Tapi dia sedang wamil sekarang! Padahal dia yang paling bisa berbahasa Jepang diantara kami semua. pilihan kedua jatuh pada Eunhyuk hyung.

"Permisi sebentar, nona!" aku menjauh dari penjaga toko itu, dan menelepon Eunhyuk hyung. Aku yakin pulsaku akan habis dengan cepat, jadi aku harus berbicara sesingkat mungkin.

" _Yeoboseo, Kyu? Tumben kau meneleponku!"_

"Hyuk hyung! Tolong bantu aku berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang!" tembakku langsung. "Tolong tanyakan bunga mana yang bagus untuk diberikan ke kekasih!"

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

Aku tidak menjawab, aku buru-buru kembali kepenjaga toko tadi dan mengarahkan ponselku padanya. "Eh, bicara ketelepon!" ucapku saat penjaga toko itu mengernyit.

Penjaga toko itu mengambil ponselku lalu mulai berbicara pada Eunhyuk hyung. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengembalikan ponselku. "Bagaimana, Hyuk hyung?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk hyung.

" _Aku tidak mengerti sebagian! Tapi sepertinya dia bilang tergantung, kau tahu bunga kesukaan Yesung hyung, Kyu?"_

SHIT! Aku mematikan telepon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk hyung. Bagaimana ini? Yesung hyung tak pernah menyinggung soal bunga saat bersama denganku.

Ryeowook! Dia pasti tahu!

Aku kembali menelepon Ryeowook tanpa memperdulikan pulsaku. Cinta itu perlu pengorbanan, kawan.

"Yeoboseo, Ryeonggu! Apa bunga kesukaan Yesung hyung!?" tembakku langsung. Tak mau membuang pulsa lebih banyak lagi.

" _Hmm~… mawar! Semua uke pasti suka mawar~!"_

Aku mengernyit. "Kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya Heenim tidak suka mawar!"

" _Diam dan belilah! Heenim bukan uke biasa!"_

Aku merengut. Dasar jerapah diktaktor! Aku menoleh kearah penjaga toko yang mulai kesal. "Umm, sumimasen! Saya mau beli bunga mawar setangkai-"

" _SEBUKET DONG! DASAR PELIT!"_

Aku menggerutu sambil mematikan ponsel. Dasar berisik. "Baik, baik. Sebuket, nona."

Penjaga toko itu mengangguk lalu mulai menyiapkan pesananku.

Bunganya sudah siap, kurasa selanjutnya adalah cokelat.

:

:

" _KAU MEMBELI COKLAT DISUPERMARKET?! DASAR TIDAK ROMANTIS! BELI DITOKO COKLAT DONG!"_

Ryeowook kembali dalam mode marah-marahnya. Aku menghela napas. "Tapi coklat ditoko coklat sangat mahaal…" kataku dengan suara memelas.

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat beli! Cokelat almond, marshmallow Chocolate, White chocolate, Choco fondue dan-"_

KLIK

Aku kembali mematikan ponselku secara paksa. Enak sekali dia bicara! Uangku sudah menipis karena harus membeli bunga dan coklat ini! Belum lagi nanti aku harus membeli boneka!

Oh… cinta memang sangat mahal…

Aku memandangi coklat supermarket yang kubeli dengan sedih. Apa boleh buat. Akan kuberikan pada staff saja nanti, aku memang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih masuk kedalam toko cokelat. Memperhatikan cokelat-cokelat yang dipajang. Ada yang berbentuk hewan, bunga, bahkan barang.

Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah cokelat berbentuk kura-kura mungil. Cangkang kura-kura itu terbuat dari coklat putih sementara badan dan kepala kura-kura itu terbuat dari coklat biasa. Yesung hyung pasti akan suka.

Aku memutuskan membeli coklat itu dan beberapa cokelat yang diusulkan Ryeowook tadi. Harga cokelat-cokelat ini memang cukup mahal, tapi tidak mengapa. Aku ingin melihat wajah senang babyku saat menerima coklat-coklat ini.

:

:

Boneka…

Duh… haruskah aku masuk kedalam toko bernuansa merah muda lengkap dengan gambar buah stroberi dan hati dipalang pintunya itu?

" _HARUS!"_ perintah Ryeowook yang seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Ya, aku kembali menghubunginya. Menanyakan apa boneka benar-benar harus dibeli? Maksudku, LIHAT SAJA TOKONYA! _"Cepat belikan boneka buat Yesung hyung! Atau kau mau dia tidak memaafkanmu?"_

Aku kembali mencoba bernegosiasi. "Tapi tokonya benar-benar feminin, Ryeonggu ah~! Dan aku-"

" _MASUK!"_

Oke. Mutlak. Tak bisa diubah lagi. Aku mematikan ponsel dan dengan kepala tertunduk melangkah masuk kedalam toko boneka itu. kepalaku semakin tertunduk saat merasakan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari para pengunjung dan penjual yang semuanya ehem yeoja.

Cepat beli, dan cepat keluar. Aku terus merapalkan kata-kata itu dibenakku. Aku celingak-celinguk, mencari boneka kura-kura untuk Yesung hyung. Kebanyakan yang ada adalah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda, juga boneka kucing berwarna biru. Dimana kura-kura?!

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam dibawah terror tatapan para yeoja, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah boneka kura-kura mungil yang kuakui sangat imut. Yesung hyung pasti akan sangat menyukainya~!

Melupakan rasa Maluku, aku melangkah dengan gagah kehadapan kasir. Menyerahkan boneka kura-kura itu sambil menanyakan harganya.

Kasir memandangiku dari atas kebawah, namun memilih diam dan melanjutkan pesananku.

Selesai membayar, aku segera berlari keluar dari toko terkutuk itu, dan bersembunyi digang tikus terdekat.

Tak sanggup menahan malu.

:

:

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat aku sampai dihotel dengan belanjaanku. Aku bermaksud pergi kekamar Yesung hyung, saat seseorang menahan lenganku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat si pecinta jerapah sudah datang.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyaku heran.

"Yak, kau tidak senang melihatku ya?" Ryeowook merengut. "Aku baru saja sampai dihotel sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kau lama sekali sih!" ia melirik tas belanjaanku. "Sudah kau beli barangnya? Sini kulihat!" ia merampas tasku, dan membuka isinya.

"Hmm~ bunga yang bagus~! Wah, bonekanya imut juga~!" Ryeowook terbelalak melihat coklat. "Oh! Coklat berbentuk kura-kura! Yesungie hyung pasti suka~!" ia mengambil coklat marshmallow, coklat putih, choco fondue, dan coklat almond. Hanya menyisakan cokelat kura-kura. "Kuambil ini untuk bayaranmu~!"

Aku cengo. Apa dia bilang?

"Pergilah kekamarmu~! Anggap saja itu hadiah karena sudah membelikanku coklat-coklat ini~!" Ryeowook lalu melenggang pergi dengan coklat-coklat yang kudapat dengan susah payah itu.

Sialan! Coklat yang kubeli untuk Yesung hyung malah diambilnya! Selain itu, apa tadi dia bilang? Pergi kekamarku? Nanti saja aku memarahinya, sebaiknya aku segera pergi kekamarku. Aku berlari menuju kamar hotelku dengan penasaran.

Aku menggesek kartu hotel, dan masuk kedalam kamar hotelku yang gelap gulita. Aku mengunci pintu dengan bingung. Rasanya tadi sebelum pergi aku menyalakan lampu, kenapa lampunya malah padam begini?

Aku melangkah pelan demi mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera menyalakannya.

"K-Kyunnie…"

Aku terbelalak saat mendengar suara baritone itu. aku menoleh kearah tempat tidur, dan menemukan… Yesung hyung yang mengenakan kimono kebesaran ditubuhnya. Lihat saja bahu dan pahanya yang terekspos itu!

"H-Hyung…?" aku terbata sambil melangkah mendekatinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"Mianhae!" Yesung hyung sedikit membungkuk hingga membuat kimono bagian atasnya melorot dan menampakkan dadanya. Ia terbelalak dan buru-buru membetulkan atasan kimononya. Yaah… aku kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat pemandangan indah itu lebih lama.

"U-um, Wookie bilang… kau sepertinya tidak mencintaiku lagi…"

Aku melongo. "Hah?"

"J-jadi Wookie menyarankanku untuk mengetes cintamu… Wookie menyuruhku untuk memutuskanmu. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk membeli kimono yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya untuk melihat apa kau t-tergoda… atau tidak…" suara Yesung hyung mengecil. Wajahnya merah padam.

… Jerapah pendek itu benar-benar cari mati…

"T-tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku…" Yesung hyung menunduk, tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. "Tadi saat aku memutuskanmu, kau tidak mencegahku… Kau juga tidak tergoda sama sekali dengan penampilanku…"

Tidak tergoda…? HEI! BAGIAN BAWAHKU BAHKAN RASANYA SUDAH SESAK!

Aku mendekati Yesung hyung dengan senyuman tampanku.(narsis) aku mengeluarkan buket bunga mawar dari dalam tas belanjaku, lalu memberikannya pada Yesung hyung.

Ia menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan coklat kura-kura yang kubeli ditoko, dan memberikannya pada Yesung hyung.

"Waah~! Lucuu~!" Yesung hyung menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis. gawat… Cho Kyuhyun… tahan dirimu… jangan serang dia sekarang…

Terakhir, aku mengeluarkan boneka kura-kura yang kubeli dengan penuh perjuangan dan rasa malu.

"Hyaa~! Manis~!" Yesung hyung menerima boneka itu dengan antusias, lalu memeluknya erat. Tidak sadar bagian atas kimononya kembali melorot dan mempersilahkanku untuk melihat dada mulusnya.

Huk, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi!

Kuterjang dia, lalu menciumi bibir cherrynya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ungh! Hmng! K-Kyuuh…!" Yesung hyung meremas suraiku sebagai pelampiasan.

… Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, sayang…

-NC CUT-/plak

"Jadi… kau masih mencintaiku…?" lirih Yesung hyung. Kami baru saja selesai bercinta.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! aku selalu mencintaimu, baby hyung!" kataku. "Jangan pernah dengarkan kata-kata Ryeowook! Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan begitu!"

Yesung hyung tersenyum manis, ia lalu menyelinap kedalam pelukanku. "Ungh~! Gomawo, Kyunnie… aku juga mencintaimu~…"

Aku tersenyum. Babyku ini benar-benar menggemaskan~! Aku mengelus surainya penuh sayang, dan sesekali menciumi pipi chubbynya.

"Aku juga akan tetap mencintaimu, walau perutmu buncit, Kyunnie~!"

DEG

Aku… merasa… akan pingsan…

"Karena saat kau gemuk begini, kau justru kelihatan imut, Kyunnie~!" Yesung hyung mencubit pipiku dengan gembira. "Persis seperti anak anjing yang manis~!"

Yesung hyung kembali tersenyum riang. "Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali aku yang jadi seme~?"

:

:

-Sepulangnya dari Fukuoka…

"Kau yakin mau belajar padaku?" interogasi Kangin hyung serius. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Meski ajaranku keras?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Tidak apa-apa! Sekeras apapun ajaranmu! Daku akan mengikuti sampai tuntas!

"KANGIN HYUNGNIM!" pekikku lantang, hingga membuat Eunhyuk hyung yang sedang minum susu stroberinya jadi tersedak. "AJARKAN AKU CARA MENJADI KURUS!"

Yesungie hyung cemberut disampingku. "Kenapaaa? Kau 'kan sudah imut begitu, Kyunnieee! Jangaaan!" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik bajuku.

JUSTRU ITU! AMIT-AMIT AKU DIPANGGIL IMUT SAMA UKE SENDIRI!

Kangin hyung berdehem. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia mengeluarkan cambuk dan daftar program diet. "AYO MULAI!"

Tuhan, aku tidak tahu aku sudah memilih guru yang benar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENJADI UKEEEE!

CTAK

"AIAH!"

"Kyunnie!"

"Jangan melamun, magnae! Cepat lari keliling gedung SM 20 kali!"

~FIN~

Ommo, ancur dehXD/plak

SAENGIL CUKHAE, SUKI CHAN~~!^0^)/ walau ni FF udah lama banget!XD/plak

Kekeke, besok Ucchan UTS…TwT mohon doanya ne!*ketauan ada maunya*/plak

Oke, singkat kata,

Review Please~?


End file.
